1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed toward the field of bone compression and distraction medical instruments and more particularly to a bone compression and distraction system having an apparatus and pin member. The apparatus includes opposing worm gears that provide for micro-adjustable linear compression and distraction as well as improved ease of use.
2. Background Art
The use of bone compression and distraction instruments are well known in the art. Typically, a bone compression and distraction instrument has a dome line working plane versus the line compression and distraction as discussed in the present disclosure. Prior art utilizes a scissor action, pinned joints, or a rack and pinion drive. These methods are not as effective and require more applied force, more personnel involvement, and obstruct the surgical field view.
Problematically, many bone compression and distraction instruments are excessively large, which preclude their use for smaller joints, maxillofacial, podiatric, or hand surgeries. However, there are some smaller bone compression and distraction instruments, but they are often composed of complex assemblies and require a large number of parts which can prove quite costly. Additionally, many bone compression and distraction instruments are hard to clean and sterilize.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a bone compression and distraction apparatus with micro-adjustable linear compression and distraction, manually, with a ratchet or the like, or utilizing other devices.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a bone compression and distraction apparatus of a small size which allows for the successful use of the apparatus for procedures on the smallest joints.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a bone compression and distraction apparatus with fewer parts, easier assembly and improved cleaning over previous instruments.
These objects as well as other objects of the present disclosure will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.